


Hand in Hand

by FrizzleNox



Series: Flufftober 2020: David and Patrick [19]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: "hand holding", Falling In Love, Fluff, Flufftober, Flufftober 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrizzleNox/pseuds/FrizzleNox
Summary: David and Patrick like to hold hands.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Flufftober 2020: David and Patrick [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950475
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Hand in Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Flufftober Day 19: Hand Holding

The first time David and Patrick held hands in public was a week into their relationship, on their first date outside the limits of the town of Schitt’s Creek. They’d gone to Elmgrove to pick up some artisanal soaps from one of their vendors and decided to stop at a farmer’s market on the way home. It wasn’t a planned thing, it just happened. 

David’s hand had brushed against Patrick’s as they were walking and Patrick had taken it into his. Patrick’s hand was firm, calloused. It was a nice contrast to David’s hand, smooth, soft. David liked the way their fingers fit together, the way Patrick played with his rings as they walked together. He liked the connection with the man he hoped to call his boyfriend one day.

Patrick liked holding hands with David. He’d never held hands with a man before. He was nervous about how people would react to seeing two men holding hands, but David’s hand felt right in his. He loved the closeness to David, he loved how David brought his hand up to his mouth for a gentle kiss. He was falling for David, and he liked it. He’d never thought of hand-holding as intimate, but with David, it felt special. It made him feel connected to the man he liked. He could get used to it.

David had never enjoyed holding hands until he met Patrick. He’d never felt the way he felt about Patrick with anyone else. The feeling of Patrick’s hand clenched in his gave him butterflies. He loved the way Patrick played with his rings subconsciously, twisting them gently on his fingers. He’d taken to slipping his hand in Patrick’s whenever he got the chance, whenever they were walking together, even sitting across from each other at the cafe. It was comforting and connecting. He’d bring Patrick’s hand to his mouth for a gentle kiss to show his affection. He loved the way it made Patrick smile. He loved making Patrick smile.


End file.
